-Amnesia-
by chronosIV
Summary: This is story based on the otome-game / anime Amnesia but with KnB characters and their interactions with the Heroine/my OC


**-Kuroko: Part 1**

.

.

.

'Where… am I?'

.

I opened my eyes slowly, getting rid of the haziness while trying to register my surroundings. It was a place I've always known. It feels nostalgic yet unfamiliar simultaneously. The smell of the medicines, the white ceilings, and the room that barely had any colors, I knew this place… But why can't I remember where this is?

.

"Tsubaki-san."

.

Noticing that there was another presence in this room, I tried to look around to find the said person. Unfortunately, I was unable to locate the mystery person or it might only be my imagination due to my sleepiness. At the very least I hope that it's not a ghost or a murderer. As I tried to sit down, I swear I could see someone on my right. Looking up, my eyes came in contact with a person who has very pretty sky blue hair and eyes. I let out a small shriek before it turned out into a scream because of the pain of my sudden movement.

Instantaneously, he helped me so I could lie back down and rest. The bluenette sighed as he said in an impassive tone, "I was here the whole time, Tsubaki-san. You just didn't notice. Although, it's a good thing that you've finally woke up."

Even though I'm pretty bewildered, I look at him blankly and sincerely apologized. I didn't realize that someone could have such a weak presence. Despite his expressionless face, I could tell that he noticed something wrong in me, though I decided not to utter a word, since I am confused myself. Somehow, I couldn't remember who he was, even though he seems very familiar, 'Who…is he? I don't know him…'

He excuses himself politely before going to call the doctor. I guess he wanted to say I'm finally awake and there is something wrong with me. I decided to try to close my eyes and sleep, trying to forget about the pain on my neck.

.

"Hey you!" A child like voice stated, "Can you hear me?"

My eyes immediately shot open as I shrieked when I caught a glimpse of a grey haired old boy that looks around twelve years old with some unique clothing flying around. My imagination began to run wild, 'Oh my god! Is that a death ripper? Am I going to die soon?' Somehow, despite losing my memories, I still could understand and reply to what people are saying. It was pretty weird in my opinion. Because I thought that if people lose their memories, they won't be able to remember how to speak, etc.

"Ah! You can finally see me again! Sweet~!" the young boy stated. His cheerful grin slowly dissolves into a depressed look as he saw the blank expression on my face, "You don't know who I am anymore, do you?"

Sighing, he finally introduces himself, "First, I'll start with the introduction. My name is Len. I'm a spirit from a different world, separated from this world."

"A spirit?" I mumbled, looking rather curious.

His cheerful face suddenly forms into a depressed look, "I'm sorry… Actually, the reason why your memories disappear is because of me."

Yet again, I'm pretty astonished, but I decided not to be skeptical and start asking numerous questions until he finishes. Len looks at me apologetically as he mumbles an apology once again before continuing, "When I came to this world, I accidentally bumped into you, causing your memories to disappear for a while. It was a real problem for me too."

I simply smile at him to reassure him, "It's ok… I'm sorry for any trouble that I cause you…"

Len apologize once again, "Until you regain your memories… I'm stuck in your soul… So, I'll stay with you to help you recollect your memories!"

"Then should I stay here instead?" I can only look at him blankly, not knowing whether I should believe him or not.

Thankfully the bluenette returned with the doctor before I start getting more suspicious. Though I definitely can say I'm at a loss of words because apparently both of them couldn't see Len. He just flew on top of them and even made silly faces in front of them, but they didn't seem to notice. He lets out a fatuous grin at me, "They still can't see me or hear me~ Thank god! Anyway! You mustn't stay in the hospital for too long!"

I look at him weirdly, clearly confused and slightly relieved. Somehow my instincts told me to at least take what the spirit say into account, despite how crazy it sounds. I noticed the bluenette looked at me, slightly confused at my expression. I can't blame him though, since he couldn't see the spirit. Besides, shouldn't I ask them to have a check up on my brain or something? I can say I'm definitely confused here. At the moment, I guess I should just believe that spirit.

"Shirayuuki san, please open your eyes." The doctor informed as he flashed a bit of light to my eyes. "Good girl. Now open your mouth." I did as what he asked. Meanwhile Len simply sits down on the left side of my bed as he waited for the doctor to finish checking me up. "Kuroko, I think your girlfriend is fine. She could go home tomorrow after I gave her some prescription for her injury." The doctor said to the bluenette with a wide smile on his face.

"Yes. Thank you very much for helping her." Kuroko bows down slightly, showing his gratitude to the doctor.

'Oh. So he is Kuroko.' I thought as I saw the bluenette bows down in gratitude to the doctor. "Girlfriend?" I mumbled, with a voice that is barely audible.

"Is there something wrong, Shirayuuki-san?" the doctor asked, as he and Kuroko looks slightly surprised. Instead of replying, I looked at them expressionlessly.

"Tell them it's nothing!" Len suddenly told me, since he noticed I didn't really know on what to answer to them.

"It's nothing…" I say as I was told, though it seems that there is a bit of hesitation in my voice, since Kuroko seems to doubt my answer but decided to let it pass.

"When will she recover from it?" Kuroko asked the doctor, as monotonic as ever.

"In about two or three days." He replies, "But it was really surprising to accidentally sprain her neck because of the basketball."

I swear I heard him laugh before he answered the doctor, "Yes. I think it's because a friend of ours, Kagami-kun uses too much strength when he was passing the ball."

The doctor laughs before leaving the two of us alone. It was really awkward because we simply didn't talk about anything. He stayed by my side, reading a novel, as if he is waiting for me to fell asleep. I watched him reading the novel, in hope to remember who he is.

"Tsubaki-san, I think I'd better go home now." Kuroko stated as he took his jacket. He walked up to me and kisses my forehead as he lets out a small smile, "Please rest well. I'll be back to pick you up tomorrow."

Somehow I could feel my cheeks getting warmer. Len immediately told me to reply to him so he won't be more suspicious. "I will. Thank you…"

"Call me if you need anything." He told me before closing the door.

Len flies near me a few seconds after Kuroko closes the door. "Here is what I remembered! Your name is Shirayuuki Tsubaki, a student at Seirin High. And that is Kuroko Tetsuya. You are the manager of the basketball team in school. Your parents are overseas with your siblings because of work and school, so you live alone in a nearby apartment." He suddenly announced, "Right now, our priorities is to get your memories back. It would be easier to get it back if you interact with other people! And one last thing, we can't allow anyone to know about this! Because they will think you're crazy!"

"But why can't I stay here?" I asked. If I'm not mistaken, hospitals are places for sick people to get better.

"It's because your memory loss isn't caused by trouble with your mind or body. As I've told you before, you have to get it back through memories and interactions shared with others. If you're hospitalized and alone, you'll slowly begin to forget everything and break." explained Len, "Don't worry! I will help you!"

I looked at him with a small smile on my face as I thanked him. What he said sounded reasonable and good enough, though that doesn't simply mean that this is going to be easy. But I'd better get some sleep. Tomorrow will be a long day.

.

.

_Next Chapter:_

_I can't keep up with their conversation._

_I'm acquainted with these people, but I can't remember._

_It's not just them… Who exactly am I?_

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

_I DO NOT OWN KUROKO NO BASUKE & THE ORIGINAL IDEA_ (I only own my OC~)

* * *

**Author's note:**

Thank you for the beta and the help Rawawawawrr~~

This is story based on the otome-game / anime Amnesia but with KnB characters~ (OwO)/

I'm too lazy to create a new OC name so... It's the same with the other story that I wrote. =_=" (But they're both different stories~)

Hope you'd like them~

Reviews and Critiques are welcomed~


End file.
